onedirectionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Liam Payne
Liam James Payne – (ur.29.sierpnia.1993r.) w Wolverhampton, Anglia, United Kingdom. X-Faktor Do X-Factor próbował dostać się dwa razy. Za pierwszym razem Liam, jeden z jurorów nie przepuścił go, ponieważ stwierdził, że nie jest gotowy ( Liam miał wtedy 14 lat. ). Jednak chłopak nie dał za wygraną i dwa lata później wrócił i przeszedł dalej. Później został z innymi czterema uczestnikami połączony w zespół. Pomysł na zespół dał Simon Cowell , za to nazwę wymyślił jeden z 5 chłopaków zespołu Harry Styles. Nadał on właśnie nazwę One Direction (pol. Jeden Kierunek). Ciekawostki 1. Raz Liam opłacił swojej (byłej już) dziewczynie Danielle, lot do L.A bo bardzo za nią tęsknił. 2. Twierdzi, że piosenka którą zaśpiewał z największymi emocjami to "Moments". 3. Liam uwielbia wszystko co związane z Disney'em. 4. W szkole chodził na wagary, aby uniknąć zastraszania przez kolegów z klasy. 5. Liam sądzi że jego akcent jest teraz mieszanką akcentów chłopców z zespołu i że jest to wynikiem ciągłego przebywania z nimi. 6. Liam płakał na Toy Story 3. 7. Nawet jeśli Liam jest bardzo zajęty, wychodzi na chwilę by zadzwonić do Danielle i powiedzieć jej, że ją kocha. 8. Zjadł kiedyś 18 skrzydełek kurczaka na raz. 9. Liam powiedział , że gdy jest smuty chłopacy mówią , aby ,, Wyobraził sobie dziecko z brodą ". 10.Liam jako dziecko został ugryziony w kostkę, przez węża. 11.Liam woli brunetki. 12.Imię Liam oznacza - wojownika z silną wolą. 13.Liam wymawia życzenia zawsze o 11:11 14.Gdy Liam był mały, potrzebował 32 zastrzyków w ciągu dnia aby przeżyć. 15.Gdy ogląda High School Musical porównuje siebie do Troy'a bo tak samo uwielbia śpiewanie i koszykówkę. 16.Gdy był mały, jadł Nutelle łyżką, a potem wymiotował. 17.Robi dziwne miny gdy ktoś nakłada mu make-up na twarz. 18. Liam lubi niebieskie oczy, dlatego woli Miley od Seleny. 19.Lubi pocałunki w szyję. 20.Nie lubi gdy dziewczyny pytają go o bycie w związku. sam woli wykonać pierwszy ruch. 21.Liam nazywa Harrego "Hazza". 22.Chciałby ustatkować się ze swoją (byłą już) dziewczyną Danielle. 23.Liam lubi sprawiać, że ludzie się uśmiechają. 24.Liam twierdzi, że jest tym niezdarnym w zespole. 25.Jest uważany za najromantyczniejszego w zespole. 26.Uwielbia gotować. 27.Liam śpi nago. 28.Nazwał swoje pierwsze zwierzątko Lolly, była to żółwica. 29.Jego ulubiony kolor to fioletowy. 30.Sądzi że oddani fani są najwspanialsi. 31. Liam: Chciałbym zjeść Zayna. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale chciałbym. 32.Jeśli chodziłeś do szkoły z Liamem, zazwyczaj mogłeś go znaleźć na końcu klasy piszącego wiersze. 33.Chłopcy czasami nazywają Liama 'terapeuta', bo daje najlepsze porady. 34.Uwielbia niebieskie oczy. 35.Dał kiedyś fance swój numer telefonu. 36.Liam zamierza ożenić się w wieku 26 lat. 37.Liam jest najbardziej romantycznym chłopakiem w zespole. 38.Jeśli potrafiłby śpiewać jak jakaś inna gwiazda, wybrałby Justina Timberlaka. 39.Liam powiedział, że nie może żyć bez żelu do włosów i Nialla. 40.Liam musiał zmienić swój numer telefonu, ponieważ wyciekł on do internetu. 41.Boi się łyżek, wiec je lody widelcem 42.Jest nazywany Daddym, bo jest najpoważniejszy i najbardziej odpowiedzialny. 43.Liam, Zayn i Niall mają taki sam rozmiar stopy. 44.Liam kupił Naill'owi na urodziny podobiznę Baracka Obamy wielkości prawdziwego człowieka. 45.Gdy Zayn wkurza Liama, ten obraża się na niego dopóki Zayn go nie przytuli. 46.Liam ogląda Big Time Rush. 47.Liam twierdzi, że Justin Bieber całkowicie skopiował jego fryzurę. 48.Ulubiona liczba Liam'a to 1. 49.Raz w restauracji Liam krzyczał, bo kelnerka powiedziała mu, że nie może jeść zupy widelcem i musiał do tego użyć łyżki 50.Gdy Liam miał długie włosy obciął je, bo był porównywany do Harre'go. 51.Przed programem X - Factor Liam brał lekcje śpiewu. 52.Liam pierwszy raz całował się w wieku 11 lat 53.Liam: Jestem bardzo wrażliwym marzycielem. 54.Pewnego razu na twitterze pojawił się taki oto wpis dodamy przez Liama: Śmierdzę. Po chwili pojawił się kolejny, Liam: Przepraszam to był Louis ! :) 55.Fani Liam'a napisali 200 powodów dla których go kochają. Liam był wtedy w szoku. 56.Piosenka Justina Biebera którą Liam lubi najbardziej to "Somebody to Love". 57.Liam zachowuje się jak psychicza osoba i skacze po całym pomieszczeniu, kiedy tweetuje do niego Leona Lewis. 58.Liam ma bokserki z dniami tygodnia wypisanymi na nich. 59.Raz na walentynki Liam kupił swojej dziewczynie róże, pudełko czekoladek, ogromnego pluszowego misia i płytę Justina Biebera. 60.Często nam się zdarza mylić trampki i sneakersy – Liam 61. Liam twierdzi że miłość polega na komunikacji, więc na randce trzyma dziewczynę za ręce, spaceruje po parku i kupuje jej kwiaty. 62.Gdy chłopcom podoba się ubiór lub wygląd dziewczyny, mówią do siebie: It's peng. 63.Justin Bieber sprzedał 22.000 biletów na koncert w 17 minut, chłopaki z One Direction sprzedali 140.000 w 4 minuty a bilety na całą trasę w 12 minut. 64.Liam używa skrótu DTF który oznacza : Dedicated to fans. <- zadedykowane fanom. 65. Harry jest dla Liama jak młodszy brat, razem wykonują ćwiczenia. A potem Harry prosi go aby zrobił mu kanapkę za jego wysiłek. 66. Liam twierdzi że najgorszą rzeczą jaką można zrobić dziewczynie jest ignorowanie jej w momencie gdy ona kocha cię całym sercem. 67. Liama kręcą tatuaże, publiczne okazywanie miłości i wysokie podkolanówki. 68.Liam zawsze całuje dziewczyny w ręce. Twierdzi że wcześniej każdy tak robił. 69.Liam płakał na filmie "Marley i ja" . 70.Chłopcy mają swój kod którym porozumiewają się podczas spotkań z fanami, więc mogą o nich swobodnie mówić a fani nie będą o tym wiedzieć. 71.Liam mówi że jest okropny we flirtowaniu bo robi się wtedy nieśmiały 72.Gdy kazano mu wymienić 3 rzeczy bez których nie mógłby żyć powiedział : wosk do włosów, kosmetyki Clearasil i Niall. 73.Przeważnie on robi pierwszy ruch na pierwszej randce. 74. Ich piosenkę "Moments" napisał Ed Sheeran. 75. Zayn i Liam używają tego samego żelu do włosów. 76.Pierwszą osobą do jakiej osoby idzie Zayn, gdy ma problem to Liam. 77.Liam reprezentował UK na Olimpiadzie, jako nastoletni biegacz. Miał również startować na Olimpiadzie w Londynie, w 2012 roku. 78.Liam nigdy nie podrywał fanki. 79.Zostaną wykonane kartonowe podobizny chłopców. 80.Wszyscy chłopcy uwielbiają Australijski akcent. 81. Liam chciałby pocałować Leonę Lewis pod jemiołą, ale myśli, że jej chłopak może mieć inne zdanie. 82.Liam powiedział, że kocha przytulać swoją dziewczynę i cały dzień oglądać z nią filmy Disneya. 83. Liam to "ten mądry", Niall "ten zabawny", Zayn "ten próżny", Louis "lider", a Harry "ten od flirtu". 84. Jeśli Liam nie zostałby piosenkarzem, chciałby być strażakiem albo nauczycielem wu-fu. 85.Liam lubi ciche dziewczyny, ale nie przeszkadza mu, kiedy dziewczyna jest bezczelna. 86. "Chcę mieć dziewczynę, która będzie akceptowała moja wady." – Liam 87. Liam rzadko pije alkohol, ponieważ ma tylko jedno nerkę i zaszkodziłoby to jego zdrowiu. 88.Liam napisał raz piosenkę dla dziewczyny, którą lubił, zaśpiewał jej ją i zapytał czy zostanie jego dziewczyną. Powiedziała"tak", ale rzuciła go następnego dnia. 89.„Jestem ogromnym pieszczochem." - Liam. 90."Niektóre wypowiedzi Nialla są kompletnie bez sensu, a i tak śmiejemy się po nich, jak idioci." - Liam. 91.Liam opisuje siebie w 3 słowach: głodny, szczęśliwy, uśmiechnięty. 92.Liam potrafi rano tak długo śpiewać "The Lazy Song" dopóki Zayn, w końcu, nie zwlecze się z łóżka. 93. Raz Liam napełnił buty Harrego majonezem. 94.W nocy z 15 na 16 października Liam'owi śniło się, że jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest polka 95. Louis i Liam dwa razy doprowadzili Harrego do płaczu. Raz robiąc mu tzw. „majtkowanie” i drugi raz gdy wyprostowali mu włosy gdy spał. 96.Liam biega najszybciej z chłopaków, ale w Red or Black czekał na Nialla, bo ten nie nadążał. 97. Liam zawsze musi upewnić się czy jego dziewczyna jest szczęśliwa, bo to jest coś co czyni szczęśliwym jego. 99.Rozmiar buta Liama to 42. 100. Liam studiuje technologię muzyczną na City of Wolverhampton College. Kategoria:One Direction Kategoria:Piosenkarze Kategoria:Muzycy Kategoria:Brytyjczycy